Konoha Gakuen
by Takemi-Chan
Summary: Trois années sont passées depuis SON départ, Sakura a du apprendre à vivre sans son soutien mais cela a été plus facile grâce à ses amies : Hinata, Temari et Tenten. L'histoire de lycéenne normale ayant des problème d'ados qui les feront grandir car l'amour, la jalousie vont s'y mêler. Voici donc l'histoire de Sakura, Hinata, Tenten et Temari. La fic passera peut-être en M.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, petite nouvelle sur ce site, je poste pour la première fois l'une de mes fanfictions, j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez mon histoire qui n'est pas vraiment originale au niveau de l'idée mais j'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen**

_**Prologue :Un retour inattendu…**_

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantaient un air joyeux sur la ville de Konoha. Quand soudain un bruit vint interrompre cette tranquillité, celui assourdissant des moteurs, provenant d'un avion qui atterrit sur la piste prévue à cet effet. La passerelle fut mise en place et les voyageurs purent quitter l'appareil. Une jeune fille franchit la douane et récupéra sa valise, cette jeune personne devait être âgée de vingt ans grand maximum, elle mesurait un mètre soixante-dix. Ses longs cheveux châtains flottaient au vent alors que sa frange avait été placée sur le côté gauche de son doux visage, cachant ainsi ces magnifiques yeux verts foncés. La peau légèrement hâlée brillait grâce aux rayons du soleil. La jeune fille sortit donc de l'aéroport, respira un bon coup avant de prendre la route.

- Ça fait plaisir d'être de retour à la maison ! sourit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux roses, une couleur peu commune, soupira une énième fois. Une main douce se posa alors sur son bras pour attirer son attention, la demoiselle tourna donc ses jolis yeux vert clair vers sa voisine de table. Son beau regard tomba dans celui d'une jeune fille aux yeux nacrés, deux mèches noir bleuté encadraient son doux visage de porcelaine. La belle aux cheveux roses sourit à son amie avant de se re-concentrer sur le cours de son professeur de maths. Heureusement, la fin arriva vite puisqu'elle put entendre la sonnerie retentir. Elle rangea ses affaires, mit sa chaise sur la table et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.

- On va retrouver Tenten et Temari, Sakura ? demanda la petite brunette.  
- Bien sûr, Hinata, répondit la rose.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe un peu plus loin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant et attendirent sur le côté de la porte de voir sortir une belle blonde aux yeux vert sapin et une jeune fille arborant fièrement deux macarons, au-dessus de sa tête. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer quelques élèves avant qu'enfin les deux jeunes filles ne franchissent la porte.

- Pas trop dure votre dernière heure, les filles ? demanda une belle blonde.  
- Non, ça pouvait aller, répliqua gentiment Hinata.

Elles se sourirent puis décidèrent de quitter le lycée. Elles franchirent le portail de l'établissement. Quand soudain une bande de quatre filles leur barra la route.

- Alors les mochetés, pas trop tristes ? demanda une rouquine.  
- Pourquoi on serait triste, Karin ? rétorqua Temari.  
- Une fois de plus, Sakura va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ! rigola une blonde aux yeux bleus.  
- Je ne vais pas pleurer, quand je pense que tu étais notre amie, Ino, je suis déçue ! riposta la rose.  
- Et elle a bien fait de vous laisser, sinon elle aurait fini comme vous ! dit Karin tout en rigolant.  
- C'est bon, Karin, fous leur la paix !

Karin et sa bande se tournèrent vers la voix grave et rauque de l'un des plus beaux garçons du lycée : il est grand, deux grands yeux noirs qui vous feraient fondre sur place, une peau blanche et un corps de rêve. Ce dieu vivant pour Karin se nomme Sasuke Uchiha, il est suivi par ses potes, Naruto Uzumaki, un beau et grand blond, peau hâlée et grand yeux bleus, les deux garçons les plus populaires auprès de la gent féminine. Ensuite, il y a Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, yeux nacrés, longs cheveux bruns attachés par un élastique, grand et peau blanche, puis vient Shikamaru, grand et beau jeune homme aux yeux noirs, coiffé comme un ananas, il a toujours l'air endormi.

- Vous avez de la chance, les mochetés, j'en ai fini avec vous pour aujourd'hui ! finit-elle par dire avant de s'en aller.

En passant vers Sasuke, Karin se permit de le frôler en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Puis le reste de la bande à Karin suivit leur chef en laissant Hinata, Sakura, Temari et Tenten un peu écœurées par ce frôlage de bras. Mais hélas, Karin et Ino n'avaient pas tort, devant ses amies, la belle aux cheveux roses restait forte mais une fois chez elle, les larmes lui viendraient. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ELLE soit là, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire mais, hélas, elle ne pourrait lui souhaiter que par téléphone. Enfin, elle se réconforta en se disant que c'était mieux que rien. Sakura et ses amies remercièrent vite fait leurs amis avant de rentrer chez elles. Les quatre amies vivaient dans le même et beau quartier, le plus riche de la ville. En effet, ils vivaient tous, c'est-à-dire Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, même Ino et Karin y habitaient, dans ce quartier. Les parents étaient tous amis d'enfance et travaillaient parfois en collaboration les uns avec les autres hormis les parents de Sakura. La mère a été la nourrice de tous les enfants du quartier et le père de Sakura est un employé dans la société Uchiha Corp.

Le chemin du retour se fit tranquillement, les filles se racontèrent leur journée puis elles se quittèrent pour rentrer chez elle. Sakura regardait ses amies franchir leurs portes d'entrée avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent de surprise, elle lâcha son sac de cours et plaça sa main de sa bouche. Non, elle devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Hier, au téléphone, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle resterait trois ans de plus. Oui, ce n'est donc pas elle. Et puis elle avait changé et elle était encore plus belle. La personne s'avança doucement vers la rose, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, elle avait décidé de s'approcher de la belle. Plus elle avançait et plus elle voyait le regard de Sakura s'agrandir. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire sur ses lèvres, arrivée devant la belle aux yeux verts, elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Imoto-chan ! murmura doucement la personne.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Konoha Gakuen**

**_Chapitre 1: … est plus qu'attendu_**

_- Bienvenue à la maison, Imoto-chan !_

Sakura réagit de suite face à la phrase, elle sauta dans les bras de son aînée tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes, il faut dire que la grande sœur de Sakura était partie comme ça, du jour au lendemain, en laissant juste un mot. Aujourd'hui cela faisait tout juste trois ans qu'elle était partie. Ce fut très dur pour la belle aux cheveux roses, car les deux sœurs s'entendaient à merveille, elles étaient très complices.

Mais heureusement, aujourd'hui, le calvaire de Sakura s'arrêta car sa grande sœur était enfin de retour et elle comptait bien ne plus la laisser partir. Le câlin entre les deux sœurs Haruno s'éternisait tellement que les parents des filles durent sortir pour les faire rentrer. La joie était de nouveau présente dans cette famille, Sakura récupéra très vite son sac de cours et prit la main que sa sœur lui tendait avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

La maison était tout ce qu'il a de plus simple : un salon assez grand, un bar où l'on pouvait s'apercevoir que derrière se tenait la cuisine toute équipée, avec en plus une table pour y manger. Un couloir menait à la porte d'entrée mais aussi à un placard et une salle de bain avec douche et toilettes. Puis l'escalier qui permet de monter au premier. Dans cette partie de la maison, on trouve un couloir qui amène à la chambre de Sakura, celle de sa sœur et la chambre nuptiale, ainsi qu'à une deuxième salle de bain avec baignoire. La maison comprend aussi un jardin avec une piscine, une terrasse avec une table de jardin assez grande pour y inviter des amis à manger un barbecue.

Sakura retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée puis monta rapidement dans sa chambre, les murs étaient blanc cassé avec une décoration florale représentant un cerisier en fleurs, le lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, le bureau en bois était disposé en diagonale, chaise de bureau côté mur pour pouvoir admirer la vue par la fenêtre depuis sa chaise. Et pour finir, une belle commode blanche aussi à l'opposé du bureau. Une chambre simple mais Sakura s'y sentait bien. Elle déposa son sac sur sa chaise avant de sortir pour retrouver sa sœur. Celle-ci était dans sa chambre. Par contre là, les murs étaient rouge bordeaux avec le même cerisier pour décorer ses quatre murs, et les meubles – que ce soit lit, commode, bureau – étaient tous de la même couleur : noir. La rose passa la porte et vit sa sœur ranger ses affaires dans sa commode, la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer la pièce qui devait sûrement sentir le renfermé depuis ses trois ans d'absence.

- Oui, Saku ? questionna la grande sœur.

- Euh, rien, je suis juste heureuse que tu sois là, je ne veux pas que tu repartes ! répondit Sakura.

- Imoto-chan, je te connais, je suis sûre que tu as un tas de question à me poser, alors vas-y, je t'écoute ! lui sourit-elle.

- Bon, très bien. Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça en nous laissant juste un mot ? demanda la belle aux cheveux roses.

- Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, je te promets de tout de raconter mais pas maintenant, tu veux bien, Sakura ? implora la jeune fille.

- D'accord, très bien, Takemi. J'attendrais que tu veuilles me raconter, accepta la jeune sœur.

Takemi sourit à sa petite sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elles restèrent comme ça un moment avant d'entendre leur mère leur dire de se préparer pour la petite fête du soir. Les deux jeunes filles répondirent positivement à leur mère avant de filer se préparer.

~.~. Pendant ce temps ~.~.

Une jeune fille franchit les portes d'entrée de la maison typiquement japonaise, elle longea la petite passerelle qui entourait la grande maison. Elle arriva donc devant sa chambre, elle fit coulisser la porte puis entra dans la pièce, son futon se trouvant au milieu de la salle, les murs étaient en papier blanc, un bureau avait été disposé dans le fond gauche de la chambre ainsi qu'une commode à son opposé. La belle déposa ses affaires, puis ressortit et alla dans la salle à manger/salon. Elle salua ses parents, sa jeune sœur et son cousin. Soudain l'homme de la maison se leva, il était grand, cheveux long bruns avec des magnifiques yeux nacrés qui fait la particularité de la famille Hyûga.

- Hinata, va te préparer, la famille Haruno nous a conviés à leur fête, déclara le père de la belle.

La jeune fille acquiesça et repartit en vitesse dans sa chambre pour enfiler une longue robe blanche. Elle plaça une pince dans ses cheveux, et rejoignit sa famille dans le vestibule pour mettre ses petites sandales blanches. Toute la famille Hyûga marcha donc en direction de la maison des Haruno. Hinata, dans ses pensées, se demandait bien pourquoi faire une fête alors que l'aînée de leurs deux filles avait décidé de rester à Mizu No Kuni, pour trois ans de plus. Hinata savait très bien que la fête que les Haruno préparaient était pour l'anniversaire de Takemi, la grande sœur de Sakura, qui devait normalement fêter ses vingt-et-un ans, aujourd'hui, puisqu'on était le neuf Novembre.

Hinata soupira avant de relever le visage, elle aperçut au loin ses amies : Tenten et Temari. Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre au plus vite les deux jeunes filles. Temari était habillée d'une belle robe beige longue et très évasée vers le bas, chaussée de petites ballerines noires. Alors que Tenten portait une jupe longue bleu nuit avec un petit haut à bretelles de couleur rose pâle, des chaussures à petits talons bleu nuit à ses pieds. Et pour une fois, les deux jeunes avaient laissé leurs cheveux détachés. Elles se sourirent avant de sonner à la porte de la famille Haruno.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année blonde vient leur ouvrit, elle salua les personnes avant de les inviter à entrer en leur souriant. Hinata, Tenten et Temari lui rendirent son sourire pendant que Hiashi parlait avec la mère de Sakura.

D'ailleurs celle-ci descendit au même moment les marches de son escalier, elle était vêtu d'une jupe s'arrêtant aux genoux de couleur rose alors que son top dos-nu était blanc, les pieds de la belle aux cheveux roses étaient chaussés de ballerines blanches. Elle salua les garçons déjà présents avant de retrouver ses amies.

- Re, les filles, ça va toujours ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui, ça va, mais explique-nous pourquoi tu rayonnes comme ça et, surtout, pourquoi tes parents font la fête ? interrogea la belle aux cheveux couleur de nuit.

- C'est un secret, attendez encore un peu et vous verrez ! dit-elle mystérieusement.

La sonnerie retentit encore une fois, et apparut un groupe de jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années. Tous habillé en jean et chemise. Dans ce groupe, il y avait, le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi, grand, brun, cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval basse et de beaux yeux noirs. Ensuite Deidara, le grand frère de Naruto, un peu plus petit qu'Itachi, cheveux longs et blonds avec des yeux bleus. Sasori, un grand rouquin aux yeux rouges tirant presque sur le marron, était le cousin de Sakura et Takemi. Nagato, un beau jeune homme possédant de beaux cheveux rouges et de beaux yeux bleu clairs, cousin de Naruto et Deidara.

- Sasori, tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire ! rétorqua un peu trop durement Sakura.

Sasori regarda sa cousine avant d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre ses potes dans le salon, toutes les familles les plus riches étaient réunies avec leurs enfants. Hinata était installée sur une chaise aux côtés de Sakura, Temari et Tenten. Elle regardait en face d'elle, là où les garçons étaient installés, c'est-à-dire : Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Neji. Mais la belle brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ino et Karin étaient aussi présentes, les parents de la rose étaient pourtant au courant qu'elles ne s'entendaient plus. Quand soudain, une voix douce s'éleva dans les airs, CETTE voix, elle l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ce n'était pas possible !

- Dis donc, vous en faites des têtes, on se croirait à un enterrement !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fiction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Personnellement, je ne suis absolument pas fière de ce chapitre. Il ne rend pas comme je l'avais imaginé dans ma petite tête mais bon. Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela peux m'aider à m'améliorer. _

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen**

**_Chapitre 2 : Party !_**

_- Dis donc, vous en faites des têtes, on se croirait à un enterrement !_

Suite à cette phrase, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent sauf Mr et Mme Haruno ainsi que leur fille, Sakura. Hinata, Tenten et Temari écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise, en voyant Takemi dans une belle robe corset rouge s'arrêtant aux genoux. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes à talons noirs. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Sakura. La belle aux cheveux roses leur sourit avant que les trois demoiselles n'aillent se réfugier dans les bras de la nouvelle venue.

- Doucement, les filles ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi, sourit Takemi.

La rose rejoignit ses amies pour participer au câlin sous les regards plus que surpris des familles Uchiha, No Sabaku, Yamanaka, Nara, Namikaze et Hyûga. Tandis que les parents de Sakura et Takemi sourirent devant ce tableau.

- Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Takemi, c'est bien toi ? Tu as drôlement changé en trois ans, pas vrai Ita ? demanda un grand blond.

Takemi redressa la tête avant de sourire, elle desserra son étreinte afin de s'approcher du jeune homme.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Dei. C'est bien moi, je n'ai pas changé tant que ça ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Pas changé tant que ça, tu te moques de moi. Tu es carrément divine, déjà que tu l'étais plus jeune, maintenant t'es ... waouh ! s'exclama Deidara.

Takemi rougit face au compliment de son ami d'enfance, puis elle salua les parents du jeune homme ainsi que son petit frère.

- Naruto, je rêve ! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, tu dois les faire toutes craquer, maintenant !

Naruto se mit à rire de gêne tout en se grattant la tête. Takemi tourna sa tête vers une belle blonde. Elle lui sourit alors qu'Ino n'avait qu'une envie : courir dans ses bras. Mais elle se retint car son amie Karin était présente. La grande sœur de la rose s'avança jusqu'à être en face de la demoiselle blonde avant de la prendre dans ses bras, Ino surprise ne réagit pas tout de suite. Après l'étonnement, la belle rendit son étreinte à Takemi sous le regard noir de Karin.

- Ino, arrête ça, tout de suite, ragea la rouquine.

- Reste dans mes bras, si tu en as envie.

Ensuite Takemi se tourna vers la jeune fille rousse.

-Ino est libre de ses mouvements, tu n'as pas à être autoritaire envers elle. Ne déverse pas la haine que tu éprouves pour ma famille sur les autres personnes.

Puis pour finir, l'aînée des Haruno s'adressa aux parents des deux blonds.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces paroles, Mr et Mme Namikaze.

La mère de Naruto secoua la tête avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Takemi. Après tout, on te connaît depuis que tu es toute petite, sourit Kushina.

Takemi répondit à son sourire. Puis elle continua à saluer les personnes présentes et, arrivée devant Mr Hyûga, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- Monsieur, je suis ravie de vous revoir. J'espère que vous êtes plus conciliant envers votre fille aînée ainsi que toi, Hanabi, interrogea la belle aux cheveux châtains.

Puis elle continua sa route pour faire face aux Uchiha, Mikoto sourit à la jeune femme alors que Fugaku regardait impassiblement Takemi, quant à Itachi et Sasuke, la surprise se lisait sur leur visages. Takemi ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Ne faites pas ces têtes, j'ai l'impression que vous voyez un fantôme ! répliqua l'aînée Haruno.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir, Takemi. Deidara a raison, tu es sublime, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? rétorqua Mikoto.

Fugaku acquiesça les dires de sa femme alors que Takemi sentit ses joues s'enflammer devant tant de compliments. Mais c'était sans compter sur Karin, qui ne put résister à l'envie de parler.

- D'ailleurs Takemi, comment as-tu fait ? Il me semble que tu étais plus… comment dire… plus en forme quand tu es partie ? As-tu fais un régime pour t'embellir, questionna l'Uzumaki.

- Karin, quelle délicate intention de ta part, de te préoccuper de ma santé et de mon poids ! Pour te répondre, oui, avant j'étais ronde, grosse comme tu préférerais m'appeler, mais hélas pour toi, je n'ai fait aucun régime, juste du sport. Tu as de la chance d'être de la même famille que Deidara et Naruto parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais remis à ta place comme il se doit. Mais parlons un peu de toi, j'ai un souvenir de toi étant plus petite, où tu restais cachée dans ton coin et tu admirais Sakura pour pouvoir parler et approcher Naruto, mais surtout Sasuke.

Suite à cette phrase, la rouquine baissa la tête de honte avant de se faire toute petite pendant le reste de la soirée. Les discussions reprirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten et Temari ne lâchèrent pas d'une semelle Takemi. L'aînée Haruno se plaça devant la table, où un beau gâteau fait maison l'attendait pour qu'elle puisse souffler ses bougies, Mikoto et Kushina placèrent leurs fils, Itachi et Deidara, de chaque côté de la jeune fille. La belle souffla donc ses bougies et se redressa, Mme Haruno ne put s'empêcher de prendre les trois amis d'enfance en photo.

- Que vous êtes beaux, tous les trois ensemble ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de vous revoir réunis ainsi, s'expliqua nostalgiquement la mère de Takemi.

Suite à cette phrase, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura tournèrent la tête simultanément, les trois adolescents regardèrent respectivement leurs parents d'un air interrogatif. Ils aimeraient vraiment en savoir plus. Mais ce fut Takemi qui répondit à leur attente.

- Vous ne vous n'en êtes jamais aperçu mais tout comme vous, Deidara, Itachi et moi avons été les meilleurs amis du monde, j'ai même le souvenir que Deidara m'avait déclaré sa flamme au collège mais hélas, je ne pus répondre à celle-ci car moi-même, j'étais amoureuse d'Itachi, à l'époque. Tout comme Naruto a été amoureux de toi, ma Saku et toi, de Sasuke.

Sakura baissa automatiquement la tête à la révélation de sa sœur, Naruto, lui, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et Sasuke resta de marbre. Takemi sourit en voyant la réaction de sa sœur. Elle devina très rapidement que sa Imoto-chan était encore sous le charme du mystérieux jeune homme. Elle sourit avant de couper des parts de gâteaux pour tous les invités. Puis elle distribua une assiette et ils purent tous manger et discuter en même temps.

Le temps passa très vite car quelques heures étaient passées, Takemi sourit en voyant que rien n'avait changé enfin presque, elle repéra très vite, sa sœur et ses amies dehors. Elle décida donc de les rejoindre sur la terrasse. Elle fit coulisser la porte-fenêtre, sortit dehors et referma la vitre derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors, les filles ? questionna l'aînée Haruno.

Les quatre amies se retournèrent pour tomber dans les beaux yeux verts foncés de la jeune femme.

- Oh, euh… on avait envie de parler un peu entre nous, expliqua maladroitement Sakura.

Takemi dévisagea sa sœur avant de s'avancer vers elle, elle posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Les filles, je vous connais bien, il y a un problème, s'inquiéta Takemi.

-Non, aucun. Enfin, rien de grave. On n'est juste pas très à l'aise, c'est tout. répliqua doucement Hinata.

- Comment ça, pas à l'aise ?

- C'est juste que, quand tu es partie, il y a eu quelques changements, les garçons se sont éloignés de nous petit à petit pour se rapprocher de Karin et sa bande. Et là, ce soir, ils sont venus nous voir comme si on s'était toujours parlé. On a préféré s'isoler. expliqua Temari.

- Ok, je vois. Et je pense que les garçons ne sont pas les seuls à avoir changé, je me trompe ?

- Tu veux parler des Uchiha ? Tu l'as remarqué, effectivement, Mikoto a décidé de prendre sa vie en main. Fugaku l'aurait trompé avec sa secrétaire, Mikoto ne veut plus approcher son mari, ils ne divorcent pas pour Itachi et Sasuke mais ils font leur vies chacun de leur côté sauf pour les grandes occasions, où ils font semblant d'être un couple heureux. rétorqua Tenten.

- Et bien, je vois qu'il s'en est passé de choses, pendant mon absence. Mais vous, que me racontez-vous de nouveau ?

- Pas grand-chose Takemi, on vit notre vie de lycéennes, on sort entre amies, et c'est tout, répondit Sakura.

Takemi enlaça les jeunes filles puis elles rentrèrent chez les Haruno. Puis le temps de au revoir arriva, toute la famille Haruno salua un à un leurs invités. Vers vingt-trois heures trente, tout ce petit monde partit se coucher pour être en forme car une nouvelle journée s'annonçait.


End file.
